


Don't I know you?

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crushes are great, but when you see yours on pornhub...well, it's not irrational to look, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't I know you?

“And that's it for this episode, bye guys!”  
“Goooooood day!”  
“Good day!” Trott finished with a laugh as Ross's voice peaked for the 10thtime that recording.  
“Ugh, I am done for today, we can spend tomorrow editing instead of recording.” Smith said, reclining in his chair. From where Trott was leant around his booth he could see Smith spin slowly, his eyes closed.  
“Yeah? Does that mean 'I'll leave it all for Ross and Trott to do?'” Trott asked, raising an eyebrow as Smith pouted.  
“Nah Crott, we'll just leave Ross to do it all.”  
“Honestly that doesn't bother me much, my editing style is the best anyway.” Ross said, smirking as Smith stood and grabbed a gun.  
“You wanna go mate?”  
“I do, I've logged off and I'm gone. See you later!” And with that Ross jumped up, slipped his coat on a left, much to Smith and Trott's bewilderment.  
“Wow, wonder what he's got on.”  
“Yeah, it's not like him to leave so early.” Trott said, turning back to his computer. As he did though Smith stretched up, showing some skin to which Trott immediately averted his eyes hoping his blush didn't show.  
“Well, if I can't torment him. I'm gonna torment you.” Smith smirked, putting the gun on his desk then stalking slowly to Trott's booth.  
“Oh no...” Trott said warily, looking up as he spun his chair a little, side to side.  
“Ah, what could I do...” Smith drawled, leaning down to hold the arm rests and lean closer to Trott who shrank away and ignored the fluttery feelings in his stomach.  
“Well-I, uh, we don't really-Smith!” Trott yelped as Smith jumped into his lap, laughing as Trott tried to fight him off.  
“Aww Trotty,” Smith frowned from the floor after Trott had pushed him off, Trott's foot on his side, “besides, you look tired. I think we all need to get home.”  
“I'll just finish this then-”  
“Nope, you go, I'll save it for you.”  
Trott looked warily at Smith. “I don't trust you.”  
“What reason do you have to not trust me?” Smith said, winking at Trott.  
“Uh...well it is content.” Trott said, swallowing a gulp. “I'll see you tomorrow.”  
“See you Trott. Hope you have some fun time on your own, if you know what I mean.” Smith laughed, ducking as Trott swiped at his head.  
“Fuck off mate.”  
“Have a good wank Trott!” Smith called, still laughing so Trott threw a pillow from their sofa at him.  
“Shut up Smith!”

 

As Trott drove home his mind stayed blissfully blank but as soon as he arrived home his thoughts strayed to Smith, well, what Smith had said to him.  
“Maybe I  _will_ have a wank...” Trott grumbled, though he smiled. He wasn't really in the mood, especially as every time he thought about Smith he couldn't help the huge grin on his face and the shaky feelings he got. He decided to pass some time he could just play some trials, that was always fun.

3 hours later Trott slammed his controller down on his coffee table.  
“Fuck!” He just couldn't get past this stupid track, “just fuck! 'Hard' my arse.” Then he immediately thought for some reason or other about Smith, hard, right behind him, pressing against him-  
With a flush he tried to shake the thought away, but it was there now so drifted his hands to his laptop, hard shutting his game down and he typed in the address which, embarrassingly, auto-filled in the bar.  
Usually he would have jumped right to the 'gay' section on pornhub but this time he shrugged and clicked on the closest link, which happened to be 'ameture' then he clicked on the first video he saw without even looking at the thumbnail. Pausing it so it could buffer, he rushed to his bathroom and grabbed his bottle of lube then went back and settled himself down, pulling trousers off and clicking 'play', then he put his headphones on.  
The screen changed form black to the view of someone's bed and a figure moving back, already hard and tugging their cock. Running his hand down to his own cock Trott shivered as he traced himself through his boxers, closing his eyes to centre himself. Nothing was being spoken but a familiar breathy laugh sounded in his headphones which caused Trott's eyes to flick open.  
On screen was none other than Alex Smith, naked, eyes closed, lip bitten seductively between his teeth. Trott held his breath for a second as he felt himself rapidly become even more aroused, watching Alex's eyes flutter open to stare at the camera.  
Not really thinking, Trott pushed his fingers into his bottle of lube the slid them into his boxers, the touch causing him to gasp as he watched Alex moan, smiling with his pleasure.  
“Ah fuck...” Trott moaned, tugging boxers down so he could fully stroke himself, shakily rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock.  
Alex began lifting his hips on the screen, his thrusts matching his hand while Trott's eyes were glued to the screen, his own hand rubbing his cock as he inhaled sharply, watching Alex push a finger into his entrance.  
“Oh, oh fuck...ah...” Alex groaned, his back arching as desperately while Trott moaned with desire, his strokes coming harder and more erratic as he watched Alex lift his hips with his own thrusts and Trott had to bite his lip to stop moans from tumbling from them.  
“Alex... oh, fuck, oh-” Trott breathed, he could feel himself come closer to the edge he was franticly chasing as his stomach coiled and he gazed at Alex who was now moaning loudly in pleasure as he gasped and said a name, but Trott was too busy to notice and he pumped his cock harder, feeling himself tighten and as Alex's words tripped over themselves in bliss Trott's breath hitched as he screwed his eyes shut, shuddering as he cried out Alex's name while he tensed, waves of bliss coursing through him as he came.  
“Alex, oh...fuck...” Trott gasped, his breathing heavy as he watched Alex come, jerking himself over as he came into his hand. Alex looked up to the screen, licking his own come from his hand.  
“I hope you had fun...I know I did...” Alex whispered, then with one final lick the video ended.  
“Oh fuck.” Trott gasped. “Fuck. I just- fuck.” Was all he could say. He cleaned himself up, then as an after thought went back to the video. It shouldn't matter really, but he had thought Alex had muttered something...maybe a name, Trott wasn't jealous of that at all. As he went back a few minutes each time he listen carefully, blushing as he watched Alex jerk himself off again, then he found what he was looking for. Alex's voice was quiet, almost unnoticeable but the words were there.  
“Fuck...oh, fuck...Chris...”  
It was muffled but Trott knew that it had to be him and excitement took over his body as he thought about what Alex could really do to him if he was there right now...  
Grabbing his phone, Trott found Alex's number and called.  
“Trott, s'up?”  
“Ahem, Alsmutty.” Trott said, a smile on his face as he looked at the username.  
“Fuck.” Smith said, “It's really not what you think-”  
“You have ten minutes to get here and fuck me.” Then Trott ended the call without waiting to hear Smith's response.  
  
About 5 minutes later there was a knock at his door and Trott leapt up, pulling the door open while he grabbed Smith's shirt and dragged him inside.  
“Now you get to fuck me.” Trott whispered darkly, biting at Alex's lips as he palmed Alex's cock.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing, Troffy needs a bit more love I think <3


End file.
